The present invention relates generally to a method for presenting an object. More specifically, the present invention relates to method for improving consumer interest in an object advertised or displayed in a publication such as a catalog or periodical.
Catalogs, periodicals and other publications are popular advertising media for promoting sales of a multitude of objects. Department stores, specialty clothing stores, linen manufacturers and holiday novelty companies routinely advertise in periodicals and catalogs in an effort to acquaint consumers with various products and thereby promote sales. While some products inherently attract a great deal of consumer interest, others have less consumer appeal and therefore generate less consumer demand.
Companies who successfully market their products through catalogs and periodicals are constantly evolving new methods to increase their revenues. One method that has proved successful in the past is to use consumer interest in those products that attract strong buyer demand to improve sales of products having less consumer demand. Other methods include: advertising in a frequently-read portion of a periodical or magazine, such as the front inside cover; altering the size of the page on which the advertisement is positioned; adding a scent or sound to an advertisement; and printing an advertisement on an insert made of heavy paper to distinguish it from other pages of the catalog or periodical.